This research proposal relates to participation of The Albany Medical College and its affiliated institutions in the clinical intervention and related studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) that are designed to demonstrate methods that will reduce morbidity and mortality from cancer. The College's organizationally stable and multimodality program will provide scientific and administrative leadership, and active participation in the development, performance, evaluation, and reporting of well performed cooperative clinical studies of patients with a wide variety of common and rare solid tumors as well as patients with lymphomas, Hodgkin's Disease, myeloma and acute and chronic leukemia. Emphasis is placed on adjuvant studies, and the modalities and technics of surgery, pathology, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy and biologic response modifiers will all be utilized. Epidemiologic studies will be included and, in addition, patients at high risk for developing cancer will be enrolled in the important new cancer prevention studies of the group. In addition to the group-wide studies, the College will perform pilot studies that will lead to subsequent group-wide trials. Continued accuracy and timeliness of data submission and evaluation will be maintained by an ongoing audit process, and facilitated by a phased development of electronic mail and computerization of clinical data handling. Thus, the program is both providing as well as responding to new scientific and technical initiatives. As evidenced by the incorporation of a CCOP into its program, it is also responding to changing administrative needs. It is thereby in a strong position to meet its important and expanding clinical research goals aimed at reducing the overall impact of cancer.